winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoseForever
Hi :)! I'm Rutchelle. If you want to discuss an important matter or if you just want to have a chat with me, just click "Leave a message" and I'll reply to your message ASAP! Please remember to put your signature after writing the message or you can use your talkbox instead of a signature. If you want to know more about me, just visit my profile and if you want to read my blog posts pleas visit my blog page. Thank you for reading :)! ~RoseForever Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 15:18, November 16, 2012 Hey Rutchelle! I am all fine u ?? But I have only one talk box template What?? I only created one. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) i am fine also ScarlethX Alright, take your time ;) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I have to tell a rule to you. You can't create pages without asking admins. You have to ask me, Emmy or Sarah. Please don't repeat this, okay? Oh okay :) Hey Rutchelle What Kind Picture should i put my pro picture Btw this is Crystal I'm trying to look but there's like Nothing Nah i'm trying to find her in her Harmonix or Season 5 Outfit Nvm i found One And What is her wiki? Oh tht wiki i signed up on tht one like moth ago I dont like tht wiki tht much even i dont like StellaMusa101 could you send methe wiki link of winx magic wikiScarlethX (talk) 13:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) HEllo Rose :) Yes, the school had started here in our place last June 3 . :) Hmm. about that, i have something very important to tell you. :( Lets use the chat, so that we 2 will only be the one to see the conversation. Please? Coz i got really important to say . go to chat. Hehehe... Your welcome :) And finding the blurry pictures can be hard, too... Roxanna 02:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I have a few questions for you: 1. Can you merge talkboxes properly? 2. Can you make signatures properly? 3. Can you make talkboxes properly? Please answer this in number form and answer "Yes", "No" or "Okay" I want to feature your name on a help page and let users know what are you experinced at and what could you help properly at. Thanks! Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! Alright, then :D - 02:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm just curious, but what are icons? Roxanna 02:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Umm, can you reply??? Roxanna 03:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, okay :) Roxanna 04:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thank you :) hmm, by the way. i have seen your icons, its great, :)